


F is for Fight

by sodun



Series: Rarl A to Z [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fighting, M/M, cute happy ending tho, lil beans get in a fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 05:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7300849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sodun/pseuds/sodun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron and Carl get in a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Fight

**Author's Note:**

> Part 6/25 of the Rarl A to Z series.

Hugging his slender legs to his chest, Carl rested his forehead on his knees. The dark sheriff's hat he always wore tumbled down onto the wooden porch. He left it there. With a sigh, Carl decided that there was one thing he truly hated in this world.

Fighting with Ron.

It was so simple, so stupid. Carl had snuck out of the walls with Enid, and Ron saw them come back. When the two met, as per usual, by the shallow pond tucked behind Alexandria's library at 7 in the evening, Ron was angry.

"You'll get yourself killed. You can't keep going out there."

Carl was annoyed. He loved his boyfriend, he really did, but he hated being treated like a child. He knew what he was doing.

"I haven't died yet," Carl shot back, plopping down ungracefully next to Ron in the grass. "I can take care of myself."

Ron shook his head, light brown locks falling in front of his face. "No. You'll get hurt, I know you will. What if you get overrun, huh? Or someone sneaks up behind you?"

"That's my problem, not yours." Said Carl with a shrug of his shoulders.

"You don't get to decide whose problem it is, Carl. I made you mine, I made you my problem, and that means what happens to you is my problem." 

"I'm nobodies. I'm _mine_ , asshole. You don't own me, and you can't stop me from going out there." Carl spat, glaring at his boyfriend. He didn't know why he was acting this way. Maybe it was because he knew Ron had a good point.

Ron frowned, furrowing his eyebrows. "I care about you, about what happens to you. What if you die out there? What will I do?" 

"You'd manage."

Ron groaned, covering his face with his hands. "You're being such a bitch right now."

"Okay, then." Carl shrugged, standing up. "I'll see you later."

Now, just fifteen minutes later, Carl curled himself into a ball of regret on his front porch. The sun was setting, and he didn't want to see it. He always watched the sunset with Ron. Every damn night.

Carl wasn't sure how long he sat there, but it wasn't until after dark that he got up. He knew his dad would be coming home soon. Deciding he shouldn't worry his dad over something so minor, he made his way into the house. After having a glass of water, Carl headed upstairs to his room.

It took the teen a long time to fall asleep. Maybe it was the absence of his usual goodnight kiss from Ron, or just the simple fact that he and Ron weren't getting along right then, he wasn't sure. What Carl was sure of was that he spent most of the night tossing and turning, unable to fall asleep even though he was so drained. It wasn't until four AM that he fell asleep, only to be woken up two hours later.

Rick needed him to watch Judith. Carl loved to watch Judy, it kept him busy, but he was so _tired_. However, he knew he couldn't say no. If he did, someone else would have to give up whatever they were doing to take care of her. So, he made his way downstairs to where Michonne was feeding Judith at the table. 

He decided to eat a bowl of cereal, as he hadn't had dinner last night. Michonne made small talk with him, but he wasn't all that interested. Carl realized he was probably being rude, but he was just too tired and wasn't in the mood for conversation.

"Is everything alright?" Michonne questioned, getting up to put the dishes she'd used in the sink.

"Yeah," Carl nodded, avoiding eye contact, "Just didn't sleep."

"I'll take your word for it," She sighed, passing Judith over to the teen, "We'll be back later. If you need to I'm sure you can leave Judith with Jessie."

Carl sighed, running his fingers through Judy's hair. "Yeah, maybe. See you tonight." 

Carl decided, after an hour and a half of sitting around doing nothing, that he didn't want to be inside anymore. So, he loaded Judith and some of her essentials into her stroller, before heading out into the streets of Alexandria.

He walked slow, keeping his eyes down on the pavement in front of him. He really didn't want to talk to anybody today. Of course, the world was working against him that day.

Carl decided he and Judith would sit in a small field behind the supply house for a while. It was secluded, shady, and the grass was soft. He sat down next to the stroller on the ground before picking up Judith and setting her down in his lap. He smiled slightly as she gurgled happily, clutching a patch of grass in her small fist and tugging it gently. Even though watching her was sometimes a pain in his ass, Carl loved his little sister, and thought she was the cutest thing in the world.

The two sat peacefully in the grass, Judith playing with the grass and Carl's jeans while he simply sat quietly. Their peace was interrupted when Carl heard slow footsteps approaching them. He didn't move, hoping that maybe they were just walking past. To his disappointment, though, the person sat down beside him. Carl turned to see who it was, and, _of course_ , it was Ron.

"Hey," Greeted Ron, giving his boyfriend a small smile.

Carl avoided his eyes. "Hi," He replied.

"You look tired."

"Didn't sleep well," Carl said with a shrug.

"Oh, I'm sorry," Ron paused, watching Carl glance at him out of the corner of his eye. "Listen, I'm sorry about yesterday.. I really don't like you going out there, but I can't stop you."

"I'm sorry too. I was kind of being a dick. I shouldn't be going over the walls, I know. I think I'll stop."

"Good. I'm sorry I called you a bitch." Ron chuckled, taking one of Carl's hands in his own.

"I'm sorry I called you an asshole," Carl agreed, resting his head on his boyfriends shoulder as Judith grabbed his other hand and starting chewing on the sleeve of his flannel. "Let's never fight again, okay?"

Ron nodded. "Never. I love you."

"I love you, too."


End file.
